Secretos mudos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Ella le hacía sentir algo similar al miedo/ Eren x Historia


**_Pareja: _**_Eren Jaeger __x Historia Reiss._

**_Advertencias: _**_Contiene Spoilers del episodio 54, y otros episodios anteriores. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama_

_…_

_Esta historia fue hecha para el; "Concurso de Escritos Cortos" del grupo "Shingeki no Kyojin - FC", sé que tardé, y que tal vez no sirva que lo haya hecho ahora, con ¿tres?, días de retraso, pero quería intentar._

* * *

**_Secretos mudos_**

* * *

Eren era una persona que solía tener un tumulto de palabras en la boca, que salían sin precedentes, aun no quisiera que así fuese, aun cuando, - de verdad, - se supone debía callarse, - como cuando les secuestraron Reiner y Bertholdt, y gritó que los mataría, - es por eso que nadie se tragaría el hecho de que sí tenía un secreto, y para colmo uno risible. Eren Jaeger la esperanza de la humanidad, él que parecía ser el consuelo, o venganza, venida de la nada, tenía una sensación similar al miedo - un escalofrío, que sin disimulo se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, - cada vez que miraba a Christa Renz.

No es como si la encontrase espantosa, siendo franco, la veía atractiva, bueno… sí, algo… en realidad, como su vida se basó en la meta de aniquilar a Titanes, no estaba muy consciente de esas cosas, - siquiera notó bien que Mikasa ya no era una niña, y al igual que otras se volvió una mujer, que ahora, si bien, no podía hacer nada porque primero estaba el trabajo, ella ya era lo suficiente grande para jugar más que cosas de niños, - pero, según lenguas ajenas, suponía que sí, la chica era linda. No era su voz, que era muy suave para poder irritarle, - además la única que le molestaba, eran aquellos sonidos que provenían de los Titanes… un poco la de Jean, - tampoco su rara amistad con Ymir, a él, - como ya se mencionó, - le importaba muy poco esos temas, así mismo no había razón para que le molestase su forma de ser tan… amable. Mas, ese era el problema.

.

_Era esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa plastificada. _

_. _

Bien, a Eren, no le agradaba la "Diosa", es más le resultaba molesta, sea porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de chicas, - muy amables, muy femeninas, muy rosas, aun sin ese color, - o porque en realidad, odiaba ver como formaba una sonrisa con sus labios, - la fingida tersura, y delicadeza, con un toque casi maternal, - y embaucaba a todos. Es por eso que tomó distancia de ella, es por eso que sus recuerdos no estaban ni un poco relacionados con dicha fémina, es por eso que había ese sentimiento similar al miedo, que no se iba, y se burlaba de él sin que nadie se enterase. Eso era lo que pasaba, y tal como ese sentimiento, sostenido por años, vino… se fue.

.

Resulta que cuando Ymir se fue, ella se apagó, pero para él resplandeció.

No era una fijación enferma, no lo era, pero llegó a ser como un interés casual hacía el rostro detrás de esa máscara de cordialidad, belleza, y perfección, - tan, pero tan irreal, que nunca le podía llegar a agradar, - y ahí estaba el ente perdido, y ese ser oculto entre las capas del miedo, el desamor, y tanta, pero tanta tragedia era:

.

— _Pero… la forma en la que eres no es mala. _

— _¿Eh?_

— _Tan solo eres una persona normal. Eres solo una persona completamente normal y sincera._

Ella sonrió discretamente tras esas palabras, Eren sintió como él también compartía el gesto en respuesta, y todo esos prejuicios, desaparecieron de un momento a otro.

— Gracias, buscaré despejarme un poco, y ser yo.

.

Christa, no, Historia, la chica de ojos azules que ven al mundo como un lugar incomprensible, ya que no tuvo amor, ni experiencias fuera de esa casa sin confort, y el entrenamiento riguroso en la milicia, dejó de ser la mentira andante, y se volvió una persona, por primera vez fue una, y se sintió así, siendo de esa forma, Eren empezó a apreciarla, y tal vez a gustar un poco de ella, - a pesar de los Titanes, y su venganza personal, y todas las demás cosas, - pero… ese era otro secreto no hablado.

* * *

_Bien, es mi primer fic de este fandom, y justo de una pareja que no me va, ni me viene, pero en ese episodio no pude evitar pensarla. No fue sensacional, tampoco romántico en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero eso salió, jajaja. _

_¿A alguien le gustó?_


End file.
